1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wing mechanisms, air spoilers and air foils for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a rear wing mechanism that is selectively positioned from within the vehicle cockpit.
2. Background Art
Genrally, various types of rear spoilers or wing mechanisms for motor vehicles have been proposed in order to improve high-speed stability of vehicles. In some arrangements, a fixed-type rear spoiler is used in which a spoiler fin or wing member is fixedly mounted to a rearward portion of the vehicle. However, rear wing mechanisms of this type are known to undesirable affect the performance characteristics of the vehicle when the vehicle is operated at relative low speeds.
Alternative approaches have included using a retractable rear wing mechanism in which the wing member is wholly retracted into the body of the vehicle when the stabilizing effect of the wing mechanism is unnecessary. However, because the wing must be stowed within the vehicle, these types of arrangements typically intrude into and reduce the interior space, such as a trunk compartment, available for the vehicle. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an effective yet relatively compact wing mechanism.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a wing mechanism is provided for selectively exerting a downwardly directed force to a vehicle body. The wing mechanism includes a wing member pivotably coupled to the vehicle body. A pair of wing tips are moveably coupled to the wing member at opposing ends. The wing tips are selectively moveable between a retracted position wherein the wing tips are retracted within a cavity in the wing member and a deployed position wherein each of the wing tips extend outwardly from the perimeter of the wing member. A drive assembly is coupled to the wing tips for selectively moving the wing tips between the extended position and the retracted position.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention, the drive assembly is further coupled to the wing member to control rotational position of the wing member about the pivot coupling to the vehicle body. The drive assembly can include a pair of cams selectively moveable by a drive motor, each of the cams positioned relative to a respective one of the wing tips to engage a cam follower located on each wing tip to move the wing tip to the deployed position. Each of the wing tips can be spring biased to the retracted position. Still further, the drive assembly can be coupled to the wing member and the cams, and arranged to move each cam in conjunction with moving the wing member about the pivot coupling to the vehicle body.
These and other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment(s) when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings